Valentines Day Kisses
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke receives a lot of chocolate on Valentines Day... except from the one person who matters most. Sequel to Christmas Kisses, SasuNaru, fluff... so much fluff.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language and lots of fluff.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**Valentine's Day Kisses**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Here, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

The dark-haired six-year-old ignored the small children offering him various chocolates. He had already received a heap of it. He hated Valentine's Day. He got swamped with chocolate that he hated and had giggly girls hanging off of him all day.

And of course, the one person who he _wanted _to receive chocolate from hadn't given him any.

Ever since he and Naruto had been brought together by their Christmas kisses they had spent as much time together as possible. Naruto had become his best friend, but they were more than that. They always had a deeper connection than friends. Everyone could see it, from Iruka-sensei to Sasuke's brother Itachi.

But Naruto hadn't given him any chocolates.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's head shot up as a blond blur made its way through his crowd of onlookers. They moved aside to let Naruto through, if somewhat begrudgingly. The girls all knew that Naruto was the most important person to Sasuke and they had to treat him nicely or else Sasuke would be angry.

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, a large grin on his adorable face. Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, causing the girls around him to swoon.

"You thowt I forgot, dinn't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's heart soared. Naruto had remembered. He got him chocolate! Naruto reached into his bag and pulled something out, holding it out to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared down at the book Naruto was proffering. A book. A damn _book_?

"You wanted to bowow dis, wight?" Naruto asked, his grin fading as Sasuke stared down at him blankly. "Sasuke?"

"Yo-You…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto's head tilted to the side. "You… usuratonkachi!"

Sasuke turned on his heel, fleeing. He couldn't face Naruto like that, not when his friend had let him down. He didn't want these damn chocolates from the girls; he wanted chocolates from Naruto!

Sasuke fell to his knees beside the sandpit, his bag dropping beside him and falling open. Packets of chocolates poured out, covering the ground around him. Sasuke brought his knees up to his chest and cried. He never cried, but he cried now. He cried because he thought Naruto loved him, like he loved Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up, his dark eyes widening as he saw Naruto squatting before him. Naruto was frowning; he was obviously hurt that Sasuke had run from him. Sasuke knew how delicate Naruto was, and he hadn't wanted to hurt him, but he couldn't help it. Naruto had upset him.

"What's da matter, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke refused to answer, wiping his tears on the back of his hands. Naruto looked down at the chocolates on the ground, and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh…"

Naruto shuffled forward until he was as close to Sasuke as possible. Sasuke looked up into bright blue eyes, obviously sad.

"I know you don't like sweets," Naruto said with a sweet smile. "So I got you something else!"

"What?" Sasuke's head shot up, his eyes wide. Naruto had got him something? Naruto nodded before leaning in close. His lips met Sasuke's gently, the same as all of Naruto's other kisses: soft and hesitant. As usual there was a spark of electricity between them, which always shocked Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes slid closed, as their lips remained touching, until Naruto pulled back.

"There!" he chirped, his eyes slitting as he smiled. Sasuke smiled back, his hands reaching up to tangle in bright hair as he drew Naruto back to his lips. He kissed his friend again, pulling his small body against his own.

When Sasuke released Naruto he kept him in his arms, holding his friend close.

"There," he murmured, "we each get a kiss for Valentine's Day."

"So we don't have ta wait for Christmas?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his friend innocently. Sasuke hugged him tighter.

"Nope," Sasuke replied as he kissed Naruto's soft cheek. "We can kiss whenever we want."

Naruto let out a squeal of joy as he pressed soft kisses all over Sasuke's face, and Sasuke didn't mind _at all. _He loved Naruto, more than anything, even his big brother.

_

* * *

_

_Fifteen Years Later_

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he ignored his co-workers, stalking out of the lobby and onto the street. He had endured fan-girls all through primary school, high school and college, so he could handle them by now, but Valentine's Day always made them a little crazy.

"Bastard!"

Sasuke's head turned, a smirk curving onto his face as Naruto elbowed his way past the adoring women. As soon as he was close enough he leapt at Sasuke, his arms went around Sasuke's neck as long legs settled around a firm waist. Sasuke caught Naruto easily, his smirk growing.

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked, very aware of his shocked fans. Naruto grinned down at him before leaning in, their lips meeting deeply. As always there was the shock of electricity followed by sweet, sweet bliss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, bastard," Naruto breathed in his ear once they parted. Sasuke's smirk became a smile as he caught Naruto's lips again, not needing to say anything.

He just enjoyed their Valentine's Day kisses.

* * *

Why?

...Because I just can't get enough of fluff.


End file.
